


[Podfic] Spencer Smith and the Perils of the Junk Drawer

by regonym



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/270191">Spencer Smith and the Perils of the Junk Drawer</a>' by manipulant.</p><p>Spencer doesn't mean to find it, is the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spencer Smith and the Perils of the Junk Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here.](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/697561.html)

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom%20-%20Spencer%20Smith%20and%20the%20Perils%20of%20the%20Junk%20Drawer%20by%20Manipulant.mp3).) 

## Duration

9 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom%20-%20Spencer%20Smith%20and%20the%20Perils%20of%20the%20Junk%20Drawer%20by%20Manipulant.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Bandom%20-%20Spencer%20Smith%20and%20the%20Perils%20of%20the%20Junk%20Drawer%20by%20Manipulant.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
